Ray Kilik
Ray Kilik is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW. Kilik holds the record for the most amount of eliminations in an MCW Rumble match when he won the 2011 Rumble with 11 elminations which beat the previous record set by Infernus in 2006 with 9. MCW (2008-2009) Debut (2008) Kilik, Under his ring name Krush Kilik, made his MCW debut against Shadow, and ending the 5 year career of Shadow after a high impact DDT through the announce table. Road to the MCW Lightweight Championship & injury (2008-2009) Kilik would then 2 months later start a rivalry with Lightweight champion Derek which resulted in a Cage match where Kilik would win and capture the Lightweight Championship. He defended the title for 6 months before he succumbed to an Achilles tendon injure sidelining him for 7 months. He was stripped of the championship on December 7th 2008. Kilik's contract expired on January 1st 2009. Return To MCW (2010-Present) International Championship reign (2010) Kilik returned to MCW at the 2010 Rumble entering in a #8 and stayed in until the final 4. He was eliminated by Infernus who went on to win the Rumble. Kilik then started teaming up with International Champion DD Davis in a rivalry with The Faction which ended with a fatal 4 way match between Kilik, Davis and 2 members of the Faction (Jack Crew & Jack Lessar) Kilik would win the match to become the International Champion for the first time. He went on to defeat Rhys Krystiansen at Ressurexion and beat DD Davis at Thrive to Survive in an Extreme Rules Match. Kilik entered the Money In The Bank ladder Match at Night of Legends but didn't win. He lost the title at Date With Fate in a Last Chance match to Reali T, ending Kilik's 6 month reign as International Champion. Main Event Status and Unified MCW Champion (2011) Kilik fought DD Davis at Last Man Standing for the Unified MCW Championship in a Last Man Standing match. However, Kilik was unable to win the match. Kilik came joined second with Redline in the Viewers Choice with a shot at the MCW International Championship at New Year Skirmish, the competition was won by Jase Lennon. Kilik and K8 attacked Jack Crew and O-Bone after there were threatening to get involved in the main event at New Year Skirmish. Ray Kilik outlasted 19 men to win the 2011 Rumble Match after he came in at #8. Ray Kilik went on to defeated D.D Davis for the Unified MCW Championship in a 20 minute Ironman Match in the MCW 8 main event to end the over 200 day reign of Davis. Kilik defended the Unified MCW Championship against Davis, Infernus, John Maverick, K8 & Leo Aires in an Elimination Chamber match at MCW Era 2011. Kilik had to face Leo Aires at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 since Aires was the last man defeated in the Elimination Chamber match. After a quite 50/50 match, Kilik lost when D.D Davis interfered by chucking a steel chair to Aires who hit Kilik with it while the referee was down causing Kilik to lose the match and the Unified MCW Championship. Renewed the feud with D.D Davis (2011-present) Kilik fought in the Money in the Bank ladder match at MCW Night of Legends 2011 but lost to the eventual winner, Adrian J. Kilik continued his feud with D.D Davis at MCW Date With Fate 2011 in a No Disqualification Match, which he won. Kilik then fought Dsvis at MCW Immortal in the first CAW House of Fives match. 5 separate matches with different stipulations. Davis won the first fall which was first blood, Kilik won the second fall which was submissions only, Davis won the third fall which was Falls Count Anywhere and Davis won the fourth fall too which was Specialty Weapons meaning davis won the match without it going to a 5th fall which would have been Last Man Standing. Kilik fought Davis again on OCtober 31st 2011 at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event, The first ever MCW Match at a non-MCW CPV in a boxing match. Kilik lost after being knocked out. Kilik teamed up with with Chris Grangefield and K8 to defeat The Canadian Invasion in an Elimination 6 Man Tag Match at MCW Revival In Wrestling Finisher Moves *Kilikenetic (2011-present) *Killer Krush (2008-2009) *450 Splash Signature Moves *Ensurguri Championships and Accomplishments *1-time Unified MCW Champion *1-time MCW Lightweight Champion *1-time MCW International Champion *MCW Rumble winner (2011) Category:MCW CAW